The Regrets That Come with Death
by letmeoutwritenow
Summary: Oneshot: It is said that all Silena Beauregard wanted when she died was to see Beckendorf again. Seeing Charlie was the number one, but not the only, thing on her mind.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. (You can probably tell Silena and Beckendorf are my OTP, right behind Percabeth.)

Oneshot: Seeing Charlie was the number one, but not the only, thing on her mind.

Inspired by Boomtown Rat's song 'I Don't Like Mondays'

* * *

><p><em>~And she wants to play with the toys a while~<em>

It is said that all Silena Beauregard wanted when she died was to see Beckendorf again. That's true; but she wanted to other things too.

She wanted to see her father again one last time. She never got to thank him for sending chocolates after Charlie's death. She wondered how he would find out about her death, since it obviously wouldn't be in the mortal newspapers.

She wanted to see her mother one last time. Aphrodite had once told Silena that she was her favorite daughter; and as she gripped the silver scythe in her palm, Silena wondered if that was still true.

She wanted to see her siblings one last time. None of them were around when she charged the drakon, but she wished they had been, so they could be proud of their big sister rather than ashamed.

She wanted to see the other demigods one last time. The Stolls were on that list, surprisingly; they'd helped her with a number of pranks on her ex-boyfriends. Katie from Demeter, too; she was one of the funniest people Silena knew and she wanted to make sure she and Travis dated one day. Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse's boyfriend; she knew what it was like to be a traitor, and she also wanted to make sure he treated Clarisse right.

She wanted to see Chiron and Mr. D one last time. The old centaur had been like a second father to her, and she almost cried when she imagined his reaction to her affiliation with Kronos. He had been the first one, after all, who told her she was the best daughter of Aphrodite he had ever known. Mr. D hadn't exactly been nice to her, but he always spelled her name correctly on progress reports and had illegally given her a bottle of wine after Charlie's death.

Instead of getting to see those people, Silena was uncomfortably surrounded by confused Ares children, an angry Clarisse, a shocked Annabeth, and an obviously disappointed Percy. She wanted to tell them to give her last wishes to her friends and family, but her breath was fading along with her view of Manhattan, and she knew she only had time to open her palm and mutter a few words.

"Charlie," she chose, "see…Charlie…"

She didn't take another breath.

* * *

><p><em>~School's out early and soon we'll be learning  That the lesson today is how to die~_

Later, a man calls someone he knows as Chiron, the head counselor he's never met for a camp he's never been to for his daughter. The call goes to voicemail (something about dealing with partying ponies?) and he leaves a message, asking if his little girl is okay and if she got the chocolates he sent her.

Later, a beautiful woman stops fighting in the sky. She's quickly ordered to get her mind back in the battle, and she does. A few tears manage to escape from her heavily made-up eyes. The god of the sun asks her how she weeps for a child who betrayed her own family. The goddess of love tells him it's not hard.

Later, a group of girls and boys have just purchased their tenth bottle of Givenchy when one of them gets a call. She looks in shock at her siblings and explains to them that their older sister was the spy for Kronos. All of them quickly go through the five stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. They ask what's going to happen to her now. (Will she get kicked out of camp? Will the gods smite her?) The girl on the phone shakes her head. (She's dead. She died.) For once, Aphrodite's children are all completely silent.

Later, two mischievous sons of Hermes are surprisingly serious as they comfort a daughter of Demeter. The three of them are in the elevator when Annabeth calls them. Katie bursts into tears while Connor wondered why he had never asked what the silver charm really was. (Silena had only worn jewelry made by Beckendorf.) When they get off the elevator, a grim-faced Chris is talking to an angry Clarisse. They wisely avoid her.

Later, a centaur is galloping among his brethren when he feels a shift in the air. A dangerous deal with his father has been broken; he does not know what that means. When he finds out two hours later, his expression turns ashen and old; he recalls an eight-year-old girl with a pink backpack asking him what her fate was, many years ago. He supposes this is it.

Later, the god of wine looks around at the miserable campers that have miraculously survived (thanks to his training.) He's scanning over Aphrodite's spawns when he notices that their tolerable counselor isn't in front of them. He frowns for a minute before going to talk to Peter Johnson. These things will happen.

Later, a son of Hephaestus rises from a bench that he has been sitting on for days when he sees a black-haired beauty running toward him. He rises immediately. Her skin is marred and blackened from some sort of poison, but as she crosses the border into Elysium, her face transforms and she looks just as beautiful as she did the last day he saw her. The only thing marring her face now is tears.

_~What reason do you need to die?~_

Later, (much later) the doors of the Underworld suddenly open. Monsters and souls with unfinished business immediately swarm out, and everything is chaotic. Beckendorf just knows another war is on its way. This time, though, he'll have to sit this one out.

Silena remembers what she wanted to do before she died, and figures seeing an old friend won't be the worst thing to those people she left behind.

She grabs Charlie's hand, and they go.


End file.
